htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bobo590
Hi! Glad to see your interested in coding. :) Note that even if you don't ever write any content at all, we would still greatly appreciate feedback on what we have written. Did we leave out something? Not make it clear enough? Tell you something that's beyond the scope of the containing article? We want to know! --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Glad to see someone else on this wiki! Everything is AWESOME!!! What can I contribute? I am VERY VERY VERY bad at coding, and I want to learn. Every time I click that random page button I learn something new! Do you have an article that is good for a rookie to look at? I will GREATLY appreciate it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I won't really edit here because I don't know that much. Thanks! Oh. The articles are perferfect. Is it only the two of you? I actually learned some of the code before! YAY! :Well, I really have been wanting someone to read what I write from a completely clean slate, not yet knowing any of it, and give feedback on the experience. I'm very big on constructive criticism; I want to know what I'm doing wrong. :As far as an article for rookies, I've started the tutorial but not gotten very far. Ultimately that's what it's about though. :And we actually have a third contributor but he hasn't written anything for a while; I really hope he returns. --Jesdisciple (talk) 16:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry, I can't give you any tips. It is perfect. I learned a LOT through this wiki. Thank you. Freddy is more active in MLNW, not here now. 17:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I'm a top user! I didn't do anything though... 17:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I didn't know -moz- stood for mozilla! 17:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :As we don't yet have an article on Cross-Browser Compatibility, I suggest that you read this site and particularly here. -moz- properties are useful, but only to compensate for differences in how browsers render a page. --Jesdisciple (talk) 21:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I was wondering about that! Thanks! 22:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! The cursor article was great! I didn't know! Thank you! 00:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Points Yeah, I requested Wikia to add the Achievements points system to our wiki. I thought that would be something cool to try out. Glad you like it. 19:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) CVS Would you like to be the first member of the CVS? I remember hearing that you wanted to be one. Since this wiki is now growing, there may be more users who come here and we'll need someone to be the leader of the CVS. 20:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? Nice. Thanks, but I am sort of busy with school and all... so I am only active on MLNW. I would LIKE to be a member, but I don't think I have the time to counter vandalism. 23:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then. It's ok. 01:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Seems like I DO have time! I bookmarked the MY HOME page. May I help? Thanks, 00:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can be the first Rollback. Using is more convenient because you can view the differences. You have good experience from MLN Wiki so I trust you. You don't have to be super active, semi-active is fine as well. :) 00:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Thanks! 00:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No prob. 00:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Gratz Bobo. Maybe now I'll get to see more of you around here - if only in the recent changes. ;) --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 02:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Messed up pages I fixed up the messed up pages. It was due to the template. You can check the page history for those pages to see what I did so that you'll know what to do next time. 17:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I traced it to the title template but didn't want to change anything in case I did something life-threatiningly wrong. 21:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) All you had to do was add around the content in the title template. If you see another article like that (HTML articles cause that's what the template is mainly used for), feel free to change it. 22:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Bob! How often are you on here? 21:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Every day. Checking for S-P-A-M. SPAM. Looks like you joined. I can see from all those edits on talk pages. 21:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I've made alot of edits on articles!!! And BTW this is my Home Wiki. 21:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Destroy the Web Do you need something new to play? Well, you're in luck if you use Firefox, cause check this out! 00:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Have it already. 01:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I just got it today. Oh, and I updated the MediaWiki:Community-corner. I love that game. 01:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RfFA Please vote for the next featured article! 00:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello. Sorry I took so long to respond. Anyhow, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:46, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That's because SSgtGriffin fixed it when I asked him. 23:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Check this out: 23:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC)